Til Death Do Us Part
by VampireSweetie
Summary: One day in the morning everything seems like it's going so well! And then Bella and Edward go to the Cullen's house and see a terrible sight. Did someone die? Read and find out. Review Please. But don't be an ass about it.
1. A Bright Sunshiny Day, right?

Kay. This is going to be sort of a sad fanfic at first, but it will get better in the late chapters. It's like a rollercoaster. It has it's ups and it has it's downs, and I may throwa loopty loop in there, but everything will turn out just fine. Rest assured.

DISCLAIMER: These things are stupid. If I owned a book, I sure as HELL wouldn't be on here.

I awoke to an unusual, but nice, surprise. Edward was lying behind me with his arms protectively wrapped around my waist. I wanted to stay like that, so I shut my eyes, and stayed there unmoving, praying he wouldn't notice I woke up. It was working for a while… until I sneezed.

"You can't pretend anymore, love," he said, laughing. I turned to face him, astounded.

"How did you know?" I asked, not bothering to hide the awe in my voice.

"Your breathing changed. As soon as you knew I was here, your breathing and heart rate went wild." He smiled a brilliant smile that could make the stars look dim. I tried to smile back, but I knew it was nowhere near as beautiful as his. I sighed, and stopped in the middle remembering something. I covered my mouth and jumped up and out the door to the bathroom, alarming my 105-year-old boyfriend.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Morning breath," I answered.

He laughed and sat on the lip of the tub looking relieved. "Bella. I don't even notice it. Really!"

"You can smell my scent from forever away, and you're telling me you can't smell my _morning breath?_" I snorted and said, "Nice try."

"Well it doesn't bother me," he tried again.

"You're failing miserably."

"I know," he sighed. I brushed vigorously and didn't stop until I was sure my breath was ok.

When I was done brushing my teeth, I washed my face. When I patted it dry, I looked towards Edward. A smile played on his flawless lips.

"What?" I asked. Was there something on my face? Was I forgetting something, like pants? I looked down. No, not pants. Then _what?_

"You're cute when you're wet."

I blushed _so_ hard right then. I turned around trying to escape his gaze, but the mirror was there, giving me away. It was showing him my awfully red face.

"And when you blush too."

"But I thought it was hard for you," I said, desperately trying to change the subject. "When I blush, I mean. That's a lot of blood, you know. And I know you can smell it."

"Well, yeah. But I still think you're cute when you do it." BLUSH. "Told you," he said, kissing my hot face.

"Thanks," I mumbled, kissing him back. He tensed slightly, and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't have it. He put one hand on the small of my back, and one under my chin, steadying me. It was only when he started to part his lips, that I felt lightheaded. He heard my heart slowing, and blew air into my mouth, saving the kiss and saving myself. He started to vary pressure in his kiss, making it more intense. I gently pulled away after a few minutes.

"I almost had a heart attack," I told him softly.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have-"

"No. You should have. We need to start going farther in this relationship. Teetering on the tip of a knife, wondering which way is the way we're going to fall is not the way I want things. Anyways, I just remembered I needed to take a shower."

"You lie," he said chuckling. "But okay. You need a shower, anyways."

I turned red again, and stared at him appalled. "Is it _that_ bad?" I asked.

"No, Bella! That's not, I mean… that came out wrong! Let me try again. 'It's your shower time anyways.' Is that better?" I could tell he was anxious for hurting my feelings. And his eyes were doing that smoldering thing again, making me wobbly in the knees.

"Okay. That's better," I laughed. "Just be careful next time when you phrase things, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted me as if I were a drill instructor. I laughed. "Can I watch you?" he asked abruptly, stopping me mid-laugh.

"What? Are you serious?" I blushed again. These things were poppin' up left and right. I hated blushing, but Edward usually did that to me.

"I'm very serious. And you look lovely when you do that, you know?" he said, for the blushes were coming one after another.

"I-I guess. But you have to turn around. At least until I'm in the shower." I was avoiding the blush comment, and he saw.

"But you don't think so, do you?"

I sighed. "No." He looked confused. "But why Bella? Why are you so negative about your looks?"

"Oh, I don't know Edward. Maybe because you and your whole family look like Gods and supermodels, and look at me." I waived my hand up and down half-heartedly. "I look awful! Whenever I stand next to you or Alice or Esme or any_ one _of you, I feel like I'm… UGLY!" I sobbing by now, and Edward jumped up to comfort me. He wrapped his protective arms around my whole upper half (wow) and kissed the top of my head. I felt a little better, so I tried to stop crying like a 3 year old.

He said, "Bella. You are the most beautiful person I've me in all of my 105 years. None of the girls measure up to even a hundredth of your beauty. But you're not just beautiful _outside, _sweetheart. You're _gorgeous_ on the _inside._ You have personality, which is more than I can say for half the women out there already. And you've got heart. Don't you see Bella? I love you for _you_. Outside _and_ in. I hope you know that."

"I do," I mumbled pathetically. "And I love you too. But now I _really _gotta get in the shower."

His body shook with laugher, and I looked up for a kiss. He obliged and my heart threatened to leap from my chest. When my tongue (finally) slipped past his barrier, Edward tensed up. But then he relaxed into the kiss, which made my heart go wild. I felt him grinning. He was _such_ a good kisser.

We finally parted after Edward had to keep blowing air into my mouth. His eyes looked at me longingly, his smile crooked, and he looked so attractive (for lack of a better word). I blushed. He grinned. I inwardly swore and made a pouty face. He just turned around and said, "Get undressed." BLUSH.

"No peeking…"

"I promise," he said in mock-solemnity. He put his hands over his eyes just for good measure.

I undressed quickly and turned on the shower, letting it heat up. When it just barely started turning I jumped in and pulled the semi see through curtain behind me. What I didn't realize is I turned the water on too hot and jumped in before testing it fully, so I burned myself. "Shoot!"

Edward turned around alarmed. "Bella?"

"I'm okay Edward. The water just scalded me a little."

"Silly Bella," he chuckled.

I lathered up soap in my hands and scrubbed every inch of my body. I felt really self-conscious around Edward enough as it is. But to have him watch me while I'm naked, and the only barrier between us a plastic curtain? Whole different story! I rinsed and found my shampoo. Strawberry, mmm, my favorite. "This is the hard part," I warned. "Stop breathing, please. I don't really feel like being eaten today." But some part of me wished he _would _attack me. That way he would have to bite me, and we could _finally _live without worrying about death, FOREVER.

I poked my head around to see if he'd cooperated. He scowled at me, but obliged. I giggled and retreated back to my shower. I squeezed some of the shampoo in the palm of my hand, and vigorously scrubbed my hair, rinsing only when all the tangles were unknotted. I reached for the conditioner, only to find it wasn't there. I spun around to see if it was behind me, but did so too fast, so I slipped and fell.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward was in the shower with me, yanking me up from another near-death experience. "Thanks," I mumbled. "Again."

He chuckled. "You're welcome. Again."

Then it hit me. Like a bus hits an invisible squirrel.

"You're in the shower! With me!"

"Well duh. Who else would I be with," he asked massaging conditioner in my hair.

I blushed furiously. He rolled his eyes. "Bella, I'm not looking."

"That's hardly.. well not hardly.. but that's not what I'm talking about! I'm talking about having a god in my shower, _rinsing_ my hair.

"Don't be so absurd, Bella! I'm _hardly_ a _god! _I'm your boyfriend. And I'm not rinsing your hair. I'm drying you off." He grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me, then grabbed another and told me to turn around please.

"What?" I asked, still disoriented.

"I asked if you would please turn around. Unless of course, you feel the need to watch me shed my wet clothes."

I felt the heat rising from my neck to my face, turning me shades of red I'd _never _seen in a 96 pack of Crayola's. "N-no. I'll- I'll turn around."

Only 5 seconds later, he came up behind me with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His perfectly pale skin glistened with water droplets, and his washboard abs were more noticeable than ever. His normally messy bronze hair had turned jet black, with the help of the water, and was wavy too.

"Wow," I breathed.

He chuckled. "I could say the same thing about you."

I sighed, slightly shaking my head.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"What are you thinking?"

"That you could have any girl in the world, but you chose me."

"Yes," he said, bending down to kiss the tip of my nose. "I chose you."


	2. The Problem of Things

**Disclaimer:** I am herby disclaiming Twilight : a novel. Mkay? Good. OH! and the Henry Cavill picture.. that was my inspiration for his outfit. The "RARE" shirt picture. He is _such_ a hottie.

But you should read now.

* * *

I smiled at that. He chose me. Not Jessica, or anyone at school, not even Rosalie. He chose me.

"I suppose we should get dressed, huh?" he asked, a grin spreading across his face. I blushed, looking down at the towel that concealed my bodice. "Yeah, Charlie wouldn't approve of—OH MY GOSH! Charlie!"

"He left hours ago. It's okay Bella. Calm down."

"I breathed deep breaths trying to let my heart catch up with my brain. _It's okay, _I told myself. _He's not here._

I slowly turned around to walk towards my room. When I got there I saw clothes were set out on my bed. I walked over to them. They were a set of men's clothes, and a set of women's. I turned to look at Edward, a look of question in my eyes.

"Alice had a vision," he said simply.

"What _kind _of vision? The one that shows _everything?"_

"She saw you falling and me jumping in the shower, soaking my clothes, to save you."

"So that's why you wanted to watch?"

"That and sheer curiosity."

"Oh," I said as I picked up a shirt Alice must've bought for me. It still had the tags on it (I didn't even glance at the price tags for fear of how much it cost). "Okay." I pulled on the mocha v-neck sweater and destroyed blue jeans. When I turned around I saw Edward looking handsome in a blue tee shirt that said 'RARE' across the front, and it hugged his muscular chest in a very attractive way. My eyes drifted farther down and found he was wearing faded blue jeans and plain white tennis shoes that had to be new. He moved to get a coat and I found it was the one I wore on the day at Port Angeles. A long, tan leather coat.

"You look great," he said as my eyes finally met his gaze.

"Thanks," I said blushing. "You do too."

I had to dry my hair still, so I told Edward to stay. He obeyed, and made a scene of standing like a statue.

When I got to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. The V-neck sweater was beautiful; it was made of cashmere and had been machine knit. The pattern was a weave of two thick rows of yarn being braided together, almost, only to be pat down flat, and into a sweater. I stepped on my tippy toes (those ballet classes didn't totally go to waste) and tried to see my bottom half. The jeans hugged my butt and thighs, and then flared at the bottoms. I looked away before I could criticize myself and plugged in the hair dryer. I quickly, or as quickly as I could, blow dried my hair and returned to Edward. He hadn't moved an inch.

I went over to kiss his white lips, and he (like a movie) broke his pose and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me back.

"And the statue come to life, hm?" I asked looking him in a playful way.

"Only when his true love breaks the spell," he responded looking at me longingly.

"I thought it was the other way around," I laughed.

"Well, we are a special sort of couple aren't we?"

"Yes," I sighed, resting my head on his chest. "We are." My hands snaked up around his neck, and his cool hands ran trails up and down my back, making me shiver. I breathed in his scent, and closed my eyes. "Can't we just stay like this?"

He laughed and said, "We could, but I imagine you'd tire pretty quickly."

"I wouldn't if you'd change me," I grumbled.

He sighed and spoke half-heartedly. "Bella, could you please not spoil the mood?"

"I'm sorry Edward."

"That's fine. We can talk about it later, then. What would you like to do today?"

"Hmm," I thought aloud. "I don't know. I'm up for anything. What do _you _want to do?"

"Well. It's raining… again. So, why don't we watch a movie? Your pick." He winked at me, making me blush and my heart flutter.

"What about… _The Count of Monte Cristo_? That was a _great_ movie."

"Okay. Do you want to watch it at your house or mine?"

"Well, your house sounds fun. We could get the others to watch it if they wanted to," I suggested.

"My house it is. And I suppose we're taking the _thing_?"

I gave him a stern look, and said, "Hey. My truck has done fine and it's almost as old as you!" I added the last bit with a smile. He just said, "Very funny," and scowled.

"Lighten up," I said, pulling away, and grabbing my slicker. "I was only joking. I love you even though you're older than Grams." I gave him a peck on the cheek and his face softened. "I love you, too," he said, and we walked downstairs (I didn't fall _once_).

I opened the door and made a dash for the truck. I slipped the keys from my pocket and struggled with getting them in the door. Then, out of nowhere, Edward shielded me from the rain, and twisted the keys, opening the door in one smooth movement. The next second, I was in the passenger's side and Edward was starting the car. I gawked at him open-mouthed. He just shrugged and said, "One minute you were there, and the next I saw you without an umbrella, in the rain, fumbling with your keys." He grabbed my hand, and laced his fingers through mine, then kissed it with a flourish, making me blush.

"Is that all?" I asked, feeling like he edited something.

"Sorry, love. That's it. But you _were_ going a bit slow, and getting wet again, resulting in another shower." I blushed at the memory, but suppressed a grin.

"And we wouldn't want that, would we Edward?"

"You're cracking jokes left and right, huh?"

"I'm in a cracking joke kinda mood."

"That will please Emmett, you know. He loves to see your reactions to everything."

"Rosalie doesn't," I grumbled, moodily.

"She won't be there today," he said happily. "She's out hunting."

My eyebrows shot up. This surprised me. "By herself?" They hardly ever went hunting alone.

"Yeah. She and Emmett had a fight."

"About what?" I asked already knowing the answer.

He hesitated, then, "You," he sighed heavily, giving into defeat. "Emmett was on the verge of convincing her."

"What happened?" I was utterly confused.

"She found out that she was being convinced."

We arrived at his house in record time. At least, for my truck it was. But when we reached the driveway, Edward looked extremely alarmed, and he tensed, squeezing my hand.

"What is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Glass breaking. Esme screaming. Carlisle yelling for help." His face went grave. "They're blocking their minds. I can't hear them. I don't know who it is."

"Look through Alice's or Esme's or _anyone's_! What if they're hurt?" I yelled. "Alice!" I jumped in my seat, trying to rip off my seat belt. When I finally got success, I was trying to open my door, but Edward caught my wrist in an iron grip, and jerked me back.

"Bella! I can't let you go in there. They are all vampires, and they're looking for human blood. They can smell you in the house, on our things- Oh Shit." He froze. "Be very quiet Bella. Don't make a sound." His voice was barley audible, but his tone was deathly serious. He scooped me up, and cradled me in his cool, muscular arms, and proceeded in kicking my driver's side door from its frame. He twisted me on his back, and started running at a speed I've never seen him run before. This would make me really sick if I watched, so I tucked my head in between his shoulder blades, and snapped my eyes shut. "Are they chasing us?" I whispered. "I knew he could hear me.

"Yes, but I'm running around town, trying to confuse the scent. It will buy us _some _time, but not much. In the widow that will be available though, we will go back to the house to see what happened." His voice was sure, but was filled with authority, telling me that he was in charge, and had a plan. So I kept my mouth (and eyes) shut the whole time.

The run only lasted about two minutes, but the stop was abrupt. He was still walking quickly into the house while disengaging me from his back at the same time.

I opened my eyes to a horrific scene. Esme was lying in a corner with Alice and Carlisle hunched over her. Shards of glass protruded from various places on her anatomy, and were surrounding her limp body, scattered on the floor. The couches and seats were torn apart and ripped to shreds, the plush dangling from the arms, and debris floating in the air. Jasper and Emmett were speeding all over the place, their voices only whispering buzzes in the deadly silence.

Edward stopped Jasper and (I think) asked what happened. I turned to walk towards Esme, looking to a depressed Emmett with tears in my eyes. He only shook his head and turned back to Carlisle, who was pulling out a long piece of glass from Esme's cheek. She looked dead, but I knew better. They would've had to rip her limb from limb and burn her to kill her.

I couldn't bear to see her like that, so I faced the other way, and, dropping my head in my hands, broke into sobs. I felt a pair of cool arms wrap around me in a protective, comforting way, and looked up to see Emmett. His face was filled with sorrow and worry, but he only hugged me tighter. He was like my big brother, and I could cry on his shoulder, or rather chest, if I needed to. So I did, and he didn't let me go once.

**HA HA! A (sorta) CLIFFY! Don't you love me? I mean.. I will (in the next chapter) tell you what happened, and introduce a few uh.. people. Mkay. Go review. Thanks.**


	3. What am I, A Trophy?

**Disclaimer: No, Twilight is not mine. Now, stop reading this, and start reading my story.**

"Wh-What happened?" I sniffled. I was finally done crying when Esme came up and told me she was alright (with Carlisle right behind her. She was not going to be let out of his sight.). She had a few scratches, but they would heal. Emmett gently lifted my face and looked me in my tear filled eyes with his sad and depressed ones. "Bella," he said, voice melancholy as someone's who'd just witnessed a death. "I think you should know something." He glanced at Edward, face solemn. "But, this time, I don't want to see your reaction. So Edward will tell you, okay?" I nodded and sniffled some more. When Emmett released his hold on me, I turned to see Jasper standing by Edward.

_My God. It's that bad. _I thought. Edward looked very worried, and very furious, and…very…was it… sad! He also looked a touch nervous, which sent me into freak mode because Edward Cullen (or any _one_ of the Cullens for that matter) never got nervous. My eyes welled up with tears and he gently gathered me into a hug. "Bella," he started, his voice grave. "Someone died today when I ran you around town. The scents got mixed up and they thought it was you…" His voice trailed off, leaving the sentence to hang there.

I looked up to see his face looking down at mine, distant, and yet he was so close. "Who?" I managed to croak. He didn't answer, just looked sad. "Who was it?" I asked in a not so controlled voice. Silence. I hit his chest (I knew it wouldn't hurt) and yelled, "Damn it Edward! Why won't you tell you tell me?"

He only squeezed me harder and stooped his head to whisper so close to my ear it tickled. "Because I don't want to see you hurt." My eyes grew wide with fear, and I was shaking. Edward kissed my for head, and I asked, "It wasn't Charlie, was it?" My voice was shaking in tune with my body, and it had been cracked a long time ago.

"No. It was… Mike."

Edward PoV:

She went limp, and fell in my arms, crying harder than when she saw Esme. My shirt was drenched in tears within 20 seconds. I felt Jasper send out waves of calm, comfort, and ease. He touched Bella's shaking body, and sent out waves of sleep. I hated seeing her like this. I wanted to hunt down those bastard vampires and kill them myself (not for Mike's sake, but for Bella's). But as soon as Emmett saw I was planning something he stopped me.

"Bella would not like 2 deaths today, Edward," he whispered, for Bella had finally fallen asleep after Jasper used both hands, and most of his power. I only nodded and walked slowly upstairs to my room, wishing not to disturb her. I placed her on my couch, laying her down, and put my jacket over her. She shivered from the coolness, and I inwardly kicked myself, but she smiled when she smelled it, making her momentarily forget what she'd just learned.

I watched her sleep, just like I had every night for months. But this time, she didn't talk. She just moaned and occasionally sobbed, making me think she awoke, but she just rolled over and sighed.

After watching her for and hour and 13 minutes (that's how long until her birthday too, 1 month and 13 days exactly) she seized violently into the air and her eyes snapped open.

"Bella?" I asked, startled by her sudden movements. She looked at me, eyes wide with fear and remembrance. "Where's Alice?"

"I'm right here Bella," she said, popping up out of nowhere.

"Where are they?"

"Gone, for now. But they'll be back tomorrow around lunch time." Alice's normally flawless face was filled with worry.

Bella's eyes brimmed with tears, a few spilling over. "Why me?" she asked. "Why are they after me?"

Alice could only whisper, "Because you're the one that got away."

Bella looked mad. Hot tears made a trail down her soft cheeks. "So… what? Now it's a game? Whoever catches me gets a prize? Or is the most feared or _whatever _vampire?"

Alice just looked to the ground, not saying anything.

Bella PoV:

_I'm screwed. Today is the worst day of my life. Mike died… because of me. And random vampires want me as a trophy._

"We won't let that happen," said Edward, standing up to pace the floor.

My mind was elsewhere though.

"I need to see Jessica. _Now_."

**OO Yeah. That's right. Mike died. O.O Big shocker there. Yeah right. Like I was gonna make Charlie die.. snorts Now go review. o.o Isn't that cute?** O.O** shock**O.O** shock**O.O

_**Oh, sorry it's short. The next one will be longer. I promise.**_


	4. Jessica

**Okay, well, maybe it's _not _longer, but I had to cut it off there, because the next one wouldn't fit right if.. wait. Why am I explaining to you? I don't have to explain to you. So I'm not.**

**oOo! Guess what? Violet a.k.a Hollywood-Violetand I are going to have another story thing. It's a chronicles sort of thing, and it's way cool. They're like short stories (4 or so chapters) about each character and their little life story/problems sorta type thing.**

**Read and Review please. And read the bottom.**

Alice nodded her head and said, "I'll take you, but I'll be hidden. I don't think she wants to see me right now."

Edward's lip curled over his teeth and a snarl escaped his perfect face. "Are you crazy?" he roared. "There are 3 vampires out there searching for her! And aside from putting her in danger, you and Jessica and people surrounding her will be too! I can't let you do that!" His voice grew louder. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Then his voice faded to a whisper, "I can't lose you again…"

Alice looked at him coolly. "We are going and you can't stop us. Bella will be fine in my care, you will not lose her." Edward sat down now, shaking his head in his hands. He didn't say anything, just sat. Alice crouched down to his level and slapped him, and he looked up pain written across his face. It wasn't the slap that caused him pain. It was the fact that _Alice_ had actually slapped him. His face turned to shock, then confusion. "Snap out of it Edward. I can't have you acting like this under the circumstances." She grew softer and looked at him lovingly in the eyes. "You won't lose her," she said gently. "I promise."

He stood up, and Alice did too. She turned and asked me if she could carry me. I accepted and kissed Edward good-bye. He just stood there not quite comprehending what happened. But when he did, it was too late. Alice was driving us as fast as possible to Jess's house. He could've easily kept up, but knew that I wasn't going to back down.

When we reached Jessica's house 2 minutes later, I was already crying. And by the time I was at the door, I was bawling. I rang the doorbell, and Alice hid. Jessica answered, body wracking with tears. As soon as she saw who it was, she cried harder, and pulled me inside, and hugged me ferociously.

"J-Jess. I'm-I'm s-so sor-ry," I managed after about three minutes. I pulled her gently by the shoulders, and looked at her face. She was a mess. Her make up was running down her face, her eyes were puffy from crying, her nose was raw from blowing, and her hair was all over the place.

"'S not y-your f-f-fault," she hiccupped.

_If you only knew,_ I thought.

"Sh-should w-we go ssee his-his parents?" I asked, avoiding the comment.

"N-not yet." Hiccup. "I think they w-want to be l-left alone."

"Al-alright, then. I must get- get going."

"So soon?" she asked, eyes tearing up again.

"I've g-got to. Edward will be wondering. Good-bye J-Jess. I'll come back around again in- in a few d-days. It's n-not safe to b-be outside, so stay in. Will y-you promise me th-that?" My eyes were pleading, so she just nodded.

"Right, then. Bye, Jess. Love you sweetie."

"Like a sister," Jessica finished. "Bye Bella." Then an invisible hand ushered me outside, and Jessica closed the door.

"Thanks Alice," I said as she reappeared.

"You're welcome," she said. "Now, Edward probably will be wondering where you are, so we'd better get back before something happens."

We both got in the car, and made the silent trip back. When we did get back, I jumped out of the car and into Edward's arms, causing him to stumble back a bit in surprise. He waited for me, though.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too. And I will let nothing come even remotely near you."

I managed a thanks, and started sobbing again. Only when I felt his shirt was sufficiently wet, did I pull back. "I'm sorry," I said sadly.

"It's okay, Bella. I'll just put on a new one." I looked up into his almost black eyes, and said, "You need to feed."

"I'll be fine," he argued.

"No. You won't be. Go now, and everybody else will take care of me.

"I can't-" he protested.

"Go."

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm sure. Now go, so you can be back early."

"I won't go far. I'll be back around tomorrow morning." I nodded and he kissed my lips, long and hard (I was surprised he didn't eat me right there). He looked me in the eyes and said "I love you." "I love you too."

And with that, he was gone, leaving me alone with my vampire family.

* * *

**Alright. I've been getting a few questions. First:**

_Why did you kill Mike?_

**Because he's not that important, and I don't want any good people to die. And I wanted a scene with Jessica instead of the whole story with _just _Bella and the Cullens.**

**Second:**

_I didn't really get a second question. I just wanted to type this second thing up. :) Now go REVIEW._


	5. The Hunting Trio

**HELLO PEOPLES! How are you all doing? That's great. Well, I am updating after 2 days of not. It's my sister's B-day today! WOO! She's 4. She's so cute.**

**Anyways. Disclaimer: Stephenie, I'm sure, would love to hand over the rights of Twilight to me.. but sadly.. they won't allow it. Sigh. It's still hers.**

**And I would like to thank Violet. She has helped me with this story sooo much, and she doesn't even realize it. SO THANK YOU V! I LOVE YOU!**

_**-**_

Chapter 5

Alice and Emmett escorted me inside, and sat me down at the (unneeded) kitchen table, where my stomach proceeded in growling. Emmett cracked his first smile all day.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't eat all day."

"That's fine," said Carlisle walking in. "I'm sure we can figure something out." He turned to face Emmett and Alice. "Why don't you two go down to the Thriftway and get Bella some food?"

"What do we get?" asked Emmett, looking at me.

"Anything is fine," I said, laying my head on my folded arms on the table.

"Okay," he said. "We'll be back in a few minutes. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper will watch you for now, okay Bella?" I looked up and nodded, then they left quickly, and I put my head back down.

It wasn't 6 minutes later that I heard the door gently open and close.

"That was quick," I said, lifting my head. "What'd you-" pause. "You're not Emmett and Alice."

The 3 vampires before me quietly laughed and the blonde in the middle said, "No. We're not. Good observation Bella. _I _am Fallon. _This_," she motioned towards the boy on her left, "is Liam. And _this_ is Shenade." She pointed to the girl on her right. They had to be coven brother and sisters. And the ones that were looking for me.

They were all beautiful, of course. Different, but alike in some eerie way. Fallon had blonde hair, a slender bodice (but with curves), and a face that was carved from the most beautiful stone by the most skilled angels. Liam (the only boy) had reddish brown (more red than brown), a strong, lean frame, and big shoulders. His face was as white as alabaster, but had the sharpest features of all of them. The last girl, Shenade, had more curves than Fallon. She had the hips (not wide, but rounded in a feminine way), the breasts (they weren't huge, just bigger than Fallon's 32B ones), and a butt. But, she was skinny, and fit at the same time. Her hair was a brunette with an obvious red tint. The two words that described her were voluptuous and robust (for now). And the way they were alike.. I can't explain. They just were.

_Great, _I thought. _The 3 _Irish _vampires that were hunting me, found me._

The boy -Liam- laughed. "How did ya know we were Irish?"

"Well, then," I said calmly. "You can read my mind? That's a nice effect. Not even my boyfriend can do _that_. And to answer your question, your accent is kind of heavy, and your names are about as Irish as it gets."

"Very good," the girl called Fallon said. "But… before we kill you, what say we 'ave an interview?"

"That sounds like a _fine_ idea. But I ask the questions _first_. Fair enough?"

"I suppose so. But hurry up. I want to get this _over_ with."

**Alice PoV:**

"Come on Emmett. We need to check out," I said grabbing his hand to yank him away from the meat.

"Fine," he said tearing his eyes away from the bloodied meat behind the glass. "We need to get home anyways. Bella's bound to get in trouble soon." He laughed, and I joined him while the woman behind the meat counter stared at us like we were slightly touched in the head.

But as we were walking down the cereal aisle (it was empty, thank God), I took in a sharp intake of breath.

**VISION**

"What makes you think you can kill me when _James_ couldn't?"

A badass looking brunette answered. "Because," she said simply. "There are tree of us, and there was onlay wone of 'im. Besides, we've got thay Luck 'o' the Irish."

Bella laughed. "Okay, Shenade. You've got the luck of the Irish. You'd have to in order to get to me. But anywho, what did you do with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper? They're bound to hear us."

A blonde girl who was very small and fragile looking (but let us not forget that looks are deceiving), looked worried. "There are others here?" she asked, obvious fear in her eyes.

"Oh, ho ho!" Bella laughed, haughtily. "What's this? You didn't honestly think they'd leave me unattended? Or did you? Well, anyways, it looks as if the Luck of the Irish has finally _run out_."

**END OF VISION**

Sweat dripped from my temples, and I was doubled over in pain, panting all the time. "Bella! We have to _go,_ Emmett! Give them a 50. We have to go _NOW_!"

He quickly scooped me up, and ran (a little faster than human speed) up to a frightened cashier. He fished out the 50 dollar bill and slammed it on the counter, almost denting it (but remembering we were in the company of humans at the last second). "Emergency," he said holding me up as proof. Then he ran as fast as he could to our house, forgetting the car, to save Bella.

**Bella PoV:**

Carlisle and Esme were sneaking up silently behind the 3, ready to pounce. Jasper had his position behind me, invisible. But I could feel his light hands on my shoulders, letting me know I was safe. (And somehow, I don't think I would be as calm as I was if he wasn't there.)

Shenade answered my question. "Because," she said, her accent thick as molasses. "There are tree of us, and there was onlay wone of 'im. Besydes, weyve got thay Luck 'o' thay Irish." I (thankfully) was able to translate her words with much brain power.

"Okay, Shenade. You've got the Luck of the Irish. You would have to in order to get to me. But anywho, what did you do with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper? They're bound to hear us." I said this to buy time. I knew Alice and Emmett would be home soon. Well, I hoped, more like. But I got the reaction I was looking for.

Fallon looked anxious. "There are others 'ere?" she asked timidly, fear in her eyes and masking her voice.

"Oh, ho ho! What's this? You didn't honestly think they'd leave me unattended? Or did you? Well, anyways, it looks as if the Luck of the Irish has finally _run out_." My voice was sickly sweet, even to my ears.

"Don't worry, lass. She's screwin' with yer mind. I didn't pick up any other thoughts in thay 'ouse." Liam waived a hand around his head in a circle, indicating he meant the whole house.

"Oh, no?" I said with false curiosity smothering my voice. "Well maybe they were prepared." I tapped my temple with my finger, and nodded wisely. "Blocking your mind can be very useful with a mind reader in the house."

But my sarcasm was lost on him. Now he just looked really pissed off and said, "Yer mental! There is no wone else in this damn 'ouse!"

Alice and Emmett were behind them too now, standing on eith side of Esme. "Is that so?"

"Yeh," he yelled. "It is!"

"Well that's funny," I said laughing. "Because there are four right behind you! And another behind me!"

All of a sudden, the 3 vampires were crouching, ready to pounce on whatever moved, but the Cullens were quicker. Jasper appeared and, in one fluid motion, pulled me off the couch and behind his back in a protective way. I noticed he wasn't breathing, but a snarl managed to escape his lips.

"Touch her and we'll kill you," he said venomously.

But Shenade just smiled and said, "I don' _thenk_ so." Then she disappeared from sight.

"She can apparate?" roared Alice in rage. She pounced on Liam (who was the first thing in front of her) and Emmett did too. Then, next thing I knew, I felt a presence behind me. And the last thing I saw before I was scooped up (by Shenade, of course) was Esme viscously fighting Fallon, and Carlisle running towards me, distress written across his beautiful face.

But then, all the world seemed to pass by in slow motion. Everybody looked up, and Jasper turned around. I could hear the heart in my chest pound wildly in my ears and my breathing falter as I saw him and the rest of the Cullens drop their rival, and, with fear filled faces, run in slow-motion (which is really human speed running because they run so fast) to try to save me. Jasper made a grab for me, but Shenade snatched me from his clutches. Then slow-mo turned to normal speed and I heard a scream emanate through the room, only to later realize it was mine.

But then, the world stopped. Scratch that, _we_ stopped, but the stop was abrupt as if she ran into a wall, right where the door was supposed to be. I turned around in the hands of my conqueror (which is a very hard thing to do, considering her steely grip on me) to stare beauty in the face. But this beauty was a pissed off one. And I knew exactly why. Rosalie was _back_.

**-**

**Okay. You can review now. Tell me what you think! (Hence the reviewing.)**


	6. Rosalie

Hope this chappie makes up for my absence.

**_I HAVE TO GIVE ALL OF MY CREDIT TO VIOLET_! She has been absolutely amazing. She has been a GREAT best friend, an amazing writer, and a wonderful beta. I really hope we can take that trp to the Gulf 'o' Mexico. That would be awesome! So, Thanks V. I LURRRVE YOU!**

"Put her down. She is _mine_." Was all she said. But still, she proceeded to block the door with her body.

It was deathly silent for about 3 seconds and then Shenade laughed in her face (ooh.. bad idea.). "And what's a bembo like _you_ gonna do to get through a vampire like _me_?" That was not a good idea.

Rosalie (very quickly) hit Shenade square in the jowl, and she dropped me like a hot potato to nurse her, now broken, jaw. This gave Rosalie time to pick me up, look at me in disgust, and tell Shenade, "I am not a bimbo." Then she swiftly turned around, and we were off. Running. The last thing I heard was, "You BETCH!"

Rosalie snorted and looked to me, aggravated. "Is it possible to leave you for any amount of time without something happening? I mean, really Bella. I leave only to come back home _to_ _my home_ being destroyed by a house full of vampires I don't know. And one of them called me a bimbo and bitch, while the others try to kill my family! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! All you do is cause us trouble!"

"I'm sorry," I choked. But then, "Thank you though."

"I didn't do it for you," she sneered. And it was all I could do to redirect my trail of tears from leaking on her beautiful blouse.

Then after a minute, "And you know what the funny thing is? Emmett was almost convincing me to _like_ you. Although I don't know why. And he was close too. And right when I come home, ready to say I'll _possibly_ give you a chance, you ruin our lives… _again_!"

"I'm s-sorry," I said pleadingly.

"Whatever."

When I could finally control my tears, I asked, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to your beloved. My stupid brother."

"Is she following us?" I was feeling a little bit better since I'd soon be with Edward.

She hesitated. "Yes. Well… she was. But then she turned around, back to the house."

Then, we stopped.

--

"Edward?" I asked, looking up.

I heard his reply, loud and clear, from behind a tree. "GET-HER-AWAY-FROM-ME!" her roared, shaking the rocks on the ground, and the tree's in the earth. "Can you not see I am hunting Rosalie? Her scent is not helping me not kill her!"

"Take her, Edward. She causes us nothing but trouble. She is your responsibility, not ours."

"Is she-" pause. "Is she hurt? Did they hurt her?"

"No. But I might if you don't take her. Deal with her, Edward. She is _your _problem! NOT OURS! I have to go help the others." And with that, she dropped me on the ground with a thud, and left.

"Oof!" I said as my tailbone hit the ground (with all of my weight on it). It made a sickening cracking sound, that made me think it was broken (it probably was). I strained to not cry, but a few (more tears of anger, than of pain) escaped.

"Bella?" he asked after a few minutes of what I guessed was controlling himself. He came out from behind a big willow tree, and crept cautiously towards me. "Are you… hurt?" He was slowly kneeling beside me.

"Just," pant pant, "my tailbone. Otherwise, I'm okay. What about you though? Are you okay?" Pant.

"I'm… contained," he sighed. "For now. It was stupid of Rosalie to bring you here. Remind me to kill her later." His eyes were topaz again, I'd notice, and they were soft, but cautious.

"Actually," I sniffed (I was still recovering from my crying scene). "She was the one who saved me."

A look of pure confusion crossed his face. "_What_?" he finally asked.

"Yeah. She punched Shenade and picked me up, and we ran here. But not without a few words."

He gave me a you're-kidding-right? look, and when I didn't say anything, his face turned serious.

"WOW. That was big of her. But I'm sorry she talked to you."

"Ah, whatever. It's not your fault. I'm just worried about everyone else. Can we go back please?"

"Sure. As soon as someone calls and gives me the okay."

**Edward PoV:**

Her eyes pleaded, and I was tempted in more ways than one. But I couldn't. It was time to tell her how wrong things could go… for both of us.

"Bella, I can't let you go back there. You know what awaits you? Death. And I can't let you do that. Because you know what would become of me? Ashes…" I grabbed her face, and gently lifted it to mine. I kissed her warm lips softly, and looked at her brown eyes that were starting to resemble saucers, slowly filling with tears. "Bella. I can't _be_ without you. Please listen to me. Just this once!"

**Bella PoV:**

I had to agree. I couldn't not agree. He was so… persuasive. I knew I shouldn't have looked into his smoldering topaz eyes.

"Fine," I sighed, crossing my arms. "But can I call them at least?"

He hesitated, then reluctantly dug out his silver cell phone from his pocket, handing it too me while saying something to fast for me to hear.

"What was that?" I asked, taking the phone and raising my eyebrows.

"Never mind. Just call them."

I punched in the numbers and heard the phone ring 4 times before Esme picked up. "Er- pant pant he-hello?"

"Esme? Is everything okay now? Can we come back?"

More panting. "They're still here," she said. "Oof! HEY! You don't hit a lady!" SMASH!

"Are you okay!"

"I am okay, Bella. But Liam just put a hole in our wall." Glass breaking. "And Shenade just threw my favorite vase at Rosalie. And- oh great. Fallon just hit Alice in the stomach. Alice just hit Fallon in the eye, and- OH MY GOSH!" clatter. BOOM! Her voice sounded distant. "Rosalie? ROSALIE! Sweetie, are you okay?"

"ESME! ROSALIE! ALICE!"

Edward gently took the phone from my hand, and snapped it shut. "If you promise to not let go of me-PROMISE Bella- then we can go. They need help. So do you _promise_ me-"

"Yes! Now let's _go_! They are in trouble!"

He pulled me up, and I winced at the pain in my tailbone. He cradled me like a baby, then kissed me, and ran.

I closed my eyes and buried my face in his shoulder. Then we flew to the Cullens' home.

When we stopped, he talked to me, but his voice was grave. "We are here Bella. Open your eyes."

And when I did I wished I hadn't. For there was a scene so terrible, so sad, that I shut them again, and began to cry.

Hmm.. I think reveiwing would be a wise idea.


End file.
